Kaiba Land
.]] '''Kaiba Land' is the name given to theme parks set-up by Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. In the manga and Japanese second series anime, there are multiple Kaiba lands, while in the English anime there is only one shown. Seto designed the security system around Chess; you had to make the correct "checkmate" move to gain access to restricted areas. Different parks Original Kaiba Land The first Kaiba Land is an indoor amusement park. It had has various features, including 3-D simulation rides, all of which use cutting edge technology. The hidden attraction in the park is the theme park of death, Death-T. This cost ¥10 billion to construct and was made for Kaiba to get revenge on Yugi. * Death-T 1 contains a shootout game, "Shooting Stardust". * Death-T 2 is comprised of three stages: **"Electric Chair Ride" ("Electric Chair Ride of Death" in the Japanese version): A ride designed to scare the passengers and electrocute them with a million volts if they scream. **"Murderer's Mansion": a haunted house, with a large guillotine. Entrants must solve a riddle to avoid having their hand cut off. **A battle with the murderer Chopman in a chamber in the mansion. * Death-T 3 contains a room with falling blocks. The player must climb the blocks to the exit without getting crushed. * Death-T 4 contains a giant Capsule Monster Chess arena. An artificial Penalty Game is inflicted on the loser. * Death-T 5 consists of a game of Duel Monsters in the dome at the top. An artificial Penalty Game is inflicted on the loser. A KC Stadium was later built outside the skyscraper, which served as the venue for Yugi and Kaiba's Duels with Aigami. Bunkoban Kaiba Land A map of a Kaiba Land was included in the bunkoban. It had the following features: #Blue-Eyes Arcade #Future KaibaCorp building #Duel Stadium #Water closet #Kaiba Land Hotel #Blue-Eyes Monorail depot #Kaibaman show #Battle City the Movie #Death-T virtual theater #Blue-Eyes Ultimate World #Kaiba Castle #Blue-Eyes Burst Stream #Water closet #Shop #Blue-Eyes Adventure #CapMon Mokuba building #Shop #Monster Horror building #Water closet #Blue-Eyes Jet Coaster Video games Duel Monsters II: Dark Duel Stories Kaiba Land is the setting for the second stage of opponents in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories. Here, the player must defeat Ryota Kajiki, Dinosaur Ryuzaki, the Ventriloquist of the Doomed, Mei, Kyu, and Mokuba to move on to the next stage. Destiny Board Traveler .]] In ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler, Kaiba Land is a stage, which can be unlocked by winning 1 game with Mokuba. The area is the Doom T-4 stage. Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Chopman and 2 of Kaiba's goons are visible in the background. On the Special Zones, players must roll 2 dice. Depending the result, the following outcomes may happen. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Seto Kaiba allowed Sartorius the use of Kaiba Land during a Duel Academy field trip. He then ordered his security men to keep an eye on Sartorius having suspicion on his scheme for using Kaiba Land. Jaden and Aster have to go to Kaiba Land to confront Sarina. It was a place where Syrus and Hassleberry were held captive in the Virtual World Facility. Category:Amusement parks